You Want Me To What?
by SilenceEchoes39
Summary: Sasuke wasn't a big fan of kids so when his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki showed up on his doorstep and asked him to take care of his five-year-old son for two weeks, it was no surprise that Sasuke shut the door in his face.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was never a fan of kids.

And why would he be?

They were so noisy, always crying and screaming and giving you a headache. They were also messy, nosy and just a general pain the arse.

One afternoon while Sasuke was relaxing at home, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend since they could crawl showed up on his doorstep with a favour to ask.

"You want me to... what?"

"I need you to take care of my son for two weeks."

And so Sasuke promptly shut the door in his best friend's face.

Taisuke Uzumaki, or 'Tai' as so many people tended to affectionately call him, was the only child of Naruto and his wife Hinata. Although Sasuke didn't see the kid that often, he had been there at the hospital the day that Hinata went into labour, to keep a frantic Naruto calm and had even been one of the first people to hold him (once he had stopped crying of course)

And now Naruto was in need of a babysitter for Taisuke while he and Hinata attended a conference in London and he had come to Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha of all people.

Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina were in Hawaii for their second honeymoon and apparently Taisuke was scared of his grandfather, Hiashi and Hinata didn't think he'd be capable of looking after him anyway with all the work that was required with running his company. Hinata's cousin, Neji was out of the question since he was such a workaholic these days. Naruto's cousin, Karin was moving to the other side of the country and their friends Kiba and Ino were too busy raising a rambunctious brood of their own and Naruto's godfather Jiraiya... well even Sasuke had to agree that Naruto made a wise choice in not even considering to leave Taisuke with him.

So that left Sasuke as the only other option and while Sasuke threatened and refused, he eventually gave in to Naruto's begging.

But only the fact that Naruto said that Taisuke would be attending kindergarten most days of the week and that he and Hinata wouldn't be gone for more than two weeks was why Sasuke finally agreed to watch the boy. Naruto had shouted in triumph and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, shouting his thanks but even so, Sasuke still couldn't be any less unhappy with the situation.

A few days later, Sasuke was on his way to the airport where he was to meet up with Naruto and Hinata and where Taisuke would be placed into his care.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him through the mass of people when he finally spotted them.

The small family was waiting in the boarding room. Naruto was standing grinning and waving his arm wildly as Sasuke approached. His wife Hinata sat in one of the green chairs. She looked immaculate in her mauve, blouse, navy blue skirt and black high-heels. Sitting on his mother's lap was Taisuke. Taisuke was the spitting image of his father. He had the same head of spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't have the same whisker marks on his face as his father and his skin wasn't as tan as his either. He was dressed in a plain lime green t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts and clutching a stuffed orange fox to his chest as he looked around the airport in awe.

"Thanks for coming man." Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back when he finally reached them.

"Hn."

Hinata rose from her seat and set her son on the floor next to her as she came to stand beside her husband. "Hello, Sasuke it's nice to see you." Hinata smiled sweetly and grasped Sasuke's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's good to see you too, Hinata." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey little man, come over here and say hi to, Sasuke." Naruto said, taking his son's hand and guiding him out from behind his mother's legs and brought him to stand in front of Sasuke.

"H-Hello... S-Sasuke..." Taisuke blushed and hid his face in his toy fox after he finished speaking.

_Well, _Sasuke thought, _it seems he inherited his mother's shyness. _

"Sasuke's a good friend of daddy's and he's going to be looking after you while we're gone." Hinata crouched down so that she was eye-level with her son and rubbed his back gently.

"I know but... why can't I go with you?" The little boy asked.

"We told you little man," Naruto explained, hands on his hips, "Mummy and daddy are going to on an adult trip where we're going to be doing... adult things." Naruto's lips twitched up a little and a familiar cheeky glint appeared in his azure eyes and just by looking at the way Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly, Sasuke had no doubt that Naruto was serious when he said they'd be doing _adult things._

Taisuke made a face. "Adult things are boring!"

"Oh believe me son; they're a lot more exciting than you think." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto!" Hinata sent him a horrified look and Sasuke saw her already pink cheeks turn an even darker shade.

"Ehehe!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Taisuke looked curiously between his two parents and Sasuke fought the urge to hit the idiot over the head.

_Attention passengers, flight OH13 is ready for boarding. Could all passengers please make their way to the air terminal to board the plane. Thank you._

"Ah! That's us, Hinata!" Naruto announced.  
"Right."

The couple grabbed their bags and suitcases and Naruto picked up the red backpack with picture of a teddy bear on the front pocket and placed it in Sasuke's arms and held out a small black suitcase.

"This has all of his clothes and two pairs of his shoes." Naruto gestured to the suitcase. "And this has his toothbrush and the shampoo he uses when he takes a bath and some of the toys and games he really wanted to bring." Naruto pointed to the backpack.

"Got it."

"Make sure he brushes his teeth every morning and before he goes to bed." Hinata explained.

"I will." Sasuke nodded.

"His bedtime is six o'clock and no later."

"Make sure you tuck him in and maybe read him a bedtime story because it helps him go to sleep easier."

"And don't let him watch the T.V unattended." Naruto warned. "He likes to try and watch the programs we've told him are too mature for him when he thinks we're not looking."

"No I don't!" Taisuke protested.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sasuke assured his friend with a hand on his broad shoulder. "I've got this." _Doesn't mean I'm happy about it though. _

Naruto looked at him and then offered him a sincere and grateful smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke. We really appreciate you doing this."

"Hn. No need to get sentimental on me, dobe." Sasuke smirked teasingly.

"Shut up you bastard." Naruto nudged him in the ribs playfully and then stepped over to where his wife was hugging their son tightly and placing soft kisses on his chubby cheeks.

"You be a good boy while we're gone alright, Tai?" Naruto said placing a hand atop his son's golden locks.

Taisuke nodded. "I will."

"That's what I wanna hear." Naruto grinned and bent down to hug his son firmly.

Once their goodbyes were said, Naruto and Hinata gathered their suitcases and left to get on their plane, waving to Sasuke and Taisuke over their shoulders as they walked away.

When Naruto and Hinata were out of sight, Sasuke gathered Taisuke's things in one hand and held the little boy's hand in the other and they made their way out of the airport.

The car ride to Sasuke's place was a quiet and slightly awkward affair. Taisuke stayed silent in the passenger seat, just staring at the fox in his lap and sometimes glancing out the window.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something at some point but then closed it deciding against it.

_This is ridiculous! _Sasuke thought. To think a five-year-old could make him feel so nervous.

"So..."

"Um..."

It seemed that when Sasuke found the nerve to speak up so did Taisuke.

Taisuke immediately blushed and turned his attention back to his fox toy.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay... So what were you going to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... I-I was gonna ask if... um... if maybe we could... get some McDonalds for dinner?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the hesitantly asked question. "You want McDonalds for dinner?"

"A-huh."

"Why's that?"

"W-Well it's just... I don't really get it a lot but one time when dad brought it home when it was just me and him at night I really liked it a-and I wanted to have it again."

"Why don't you get it often?" Sasuke asked.

"Mummy says it's not good for me and that if I eat a lot I could get sick." Taisuke explained in a serious tone.

"She's right you know." Sasuke nodded in approval of Hinata not overindulging her son with sweets and junk food.

"But I don't have it a lot!" Taisuke assured with wide sincere eyes. "And I ate the apple pieces my mum cut up for me this morning so I could just get it as a treat! Dad and mum said it's okay to have treats once in a while."

Sasuke spared a glance at the child in the passenger seat next to him. His eyes were round and unblinking and his eye brows were furrowed. He looked so desperate and he was practically begging for Sasuke to let him get his desired take-away food.

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I'll get you some McDonalds."

Immediately Taisuke's face brightened and a wide smile that reminded Sasuke all too much of Naruto's appeared on the child's face.

"YAY!" Taisuke cheered throwing his hands up in the car and making Sasuke cringe slightly. _Noisy._

"Can I get a happy meal?" Taisuke asked bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Sure."

"And can I get a toy that comes with it? I want to get the new _How to Train Your Dragon _toys, my friend got the black dragon toy and it was really cool and I really want to get one too!"

Sasuke listened to Taisuke babble on and on about the toys and couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

These were sure to be an interesting two weeks for Sasuke.

* * *

So this is my new fic! How do you like it so far? Leave a review and tell me :)

I plan on making this fic a short and fun one. Hopefully not going above 10 chapters but we'll just have to see how that goes ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After stopping off at the closest McDonald's and getting Taisuke his desired Happy Meal and the toy that came along with it, they arrived at Sasuke's house at around half past three.

Taisuke was in awe at the towering white double story house before him.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"It is isn't it?" Sasuke mused aloud as he pulled Taisuke's suitcase out of the trunk.

Sasuke wasn't exceedingly rich or anything but he had come from a wealthy family and he was quite well off.

"It must have like... a bigillion rooms inside!" Taisuke said as they walked up the pathway toward the front door.

Sasuke glanced at the excited child walking beside him and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think it's_ that_ big." _A bigillion?_

"My house only has three bedrooms in it." Taisuke explained as Sasuke fished inside his pocket for his keys to unlock the front door. "One for mummy and daddy, one for me and one for when grandma and grandpa stay over."

"Really?" Sasuke answered uninterestedly as he opened the door and lead the five-year-old inside.

"A-huh," Taisuke skipped over the threshold with his toy fox and backpack in both hands. "But when grandpa and grandma aren't staying over I use their room to play with my toys."

Sasuke proceeded to give Taisuke a tour of the house, giving him strict rules such as not to wear his shoes inside, not to touch anything without his permission and not to run or shout inside and that he had to eat food with a plate sitting down.

Surprisingly, Taisuke didn't protest as Sasuke explained these rules to him, he just looked up at Sasuke with his curious big blue eyes and nodded.

Lastly, Sasuke showed Taisuke to the guest room.

"This will be your room." Sasuke explained. "The bathroom is just across the hall."

"It's really big." Taisuke muttered glancing around the spacious room. "It's even bigger than my room."

"Hn. I'll let you unpack your things." Sasuke said, leaning off the wall. "I'll be downstairs, call me if you need anything."

"Wait!" Taisuke called out to Sasuke before he got even three steps away from the door.

"What?"

"What if I get lost when I'm done and I don't know how to find you?" Taisuke looked at Sasuke worriedly as he hugged the fox toy to his chest.

Sasuke sighed. "You won't get lost."

"B-But it's such a big house, I might walk into another room or I might get stuck somewhere and then you'll never find me again and I'll be lost forever!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Such an overly dramatic child. He must get it from his father._

"Fine, I'll stay with you."

Taisuke beamed up at him and then skipped over towards his suitcase and Sasuke walked over to him to help get some of his clothes into the wardrobe.

Once they had finished unpacking most of Taisuke's things, they went downstairs where Sasuke went into the kitchen and prepared himself something to eat (since he had refused to eat anything from McDonald's) while Taisuke played with his new dragon toy in the living room.

By five o'clock, Sasuke found himself kneeling on the bathroom floor giving Taisuke a bath while the little boy played with one of his bath toys (an orange rubber fish that spat water from its mouth if you squeezed it) and giggled in delight.

This was something Sasuke never imagined he would be doing. _Ever_. He never thought he would be rolling up his sleeves and getting down on his knees and bathing a child and that the child wasn't even his (not that Sasuke had ever really made plans on having kids) but his friend's.

"Taisuke, stop moving so much." Sasuke reprimanded when he started to find it increasingly difficult to scrub down the child properly with him splashing and moving about n the bath.

"Oh... s-sorry." Taisuke apologized with a shy little smile and sat still.

Sasuke sighed. _Oh, if only Naruto could see me now_. Sasuke thought derisively. He could see the idiotic blonde's face now, with his stupid grin on his face and uttering teasing words about how the '_Great Sasuke Uchiha'_, was bathing a little kid.

_Stupid dobe..._

"Umm... are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down in mild surprise at the slightly concerned blue eyes of Taisuke.

"Hm, why do you ask?"

"You were making a frowny face." Taisuke said. "And when people make frowny faces that means that something's wrong."

_Frowny face? _Sasuke couldn't help but find that slightly amusing.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Taisuke prodded, leaning against the edge of the bathtub. "Do you feel sad? Do you need a hug?"

Sasuke cocked a dark eyebrow. "A hug?"

"A-huh, whenever I'm sad mummy always hugs me and it always makes me feel a lot better."

"I'm fine." Sasuke repeated to assure the little blonde boy. "Alright, I think you're clean enough." Sasuke stood up and lifted Taisuke out of the tub and placed him on the bathroom mat and then reached into the bath and pulled the plug to let the water run down the drain.

He dried Taisuke thoroughly with one of his towels and then helped the boy get dressed into his bright green pyjamas.

Since it wasn't six o'clock yet when they got out of the bathroom, Sasuke allowed Taisuke to come and watch T.V with him in the living room.

Together they sat on Sasuke's big black leather couch as Sasuke flipped through channels.

"I can't believe how big it is. It's huge." Taisuke said staring in awe at Sasuke's flat screen T.V. "Our T.V at home isn't that big. It feels like we're at the movies!"

"Hn. Is there anything you want to watch?" Sasuke asked the child when he had looked through all the channels and found nothing he would want to watch.

"Umm..." Taisuke looked up at the ceiling and placed a finger on his chin in contemplation. "Oh! do you have _nickelodeon_?"

"I'll take a look." Sasuke began flicking through channels once more in search of this nickelodeon.

At some point Taisuke yelled for him to stop, indicating that he had found the right channel. Sasuke dropped the remote onto the couch and leaned back in the couch as Taisuke sat forward, watching the show that was currently playing (_SpongeBob Squarepants_ if Sasuke remembered the name correctly). Sasuke found the cartoon ridiculous and boring and oh that annoying laugh made Sasuke cringe every time. However Taisuke seemed to think it was the best thing in the world and he would throw his head back and laugh with sheer glee from time to time.

By the time the show had ended, Taisuke had already fallen asleep.

Sasuke turned off the television once the credits started rolling and then looked down at the little body slumped against his.

Sasuke contemplated waking him up, but for some reason, he found that he didn't quite have the heart to do so.

The child's face was so calm and tranquil; he looked so at peace and almost ...cute.

Slowly and cautiously, Sasuke lifted a hand to gently run his fingers through the soft blonde strands of hair. Taisuke stirred at the action but he did not wake, instead he scrunched up his little button nose, moaned quietly and buried his face into Sasuke's arm.

The action caused the Uchiha to freeze. The kid was so cute!

_Wait damn it! I did not just think of the kid as cute! Kids aren't cute, they're annoying!_

Sighing, Sasuke picked up Taisuke as gently as possible so as not to rouse the boy from his slumber. He carried Taisuke up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where he gently placed the boy on the bed and tucked him in under the covers.

Sasuke watched over the boy's sleep for a moment or so before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Suddenly feeling a bit tired himself, Sasuke headed towards his own bedroom to get some sleep.


End file.
